Monday's life
by LizDaKILLER
Summary: Its about a girl named Monday who runs away from home and finds this book called poison and she decids that she wants to see what poison saw and meet strange creatures and go to faraway lands
1. Chapter 1

*when you see ~ that means the narrator is talking there and when you see this + it is a flash back

~"Once upon a time," is how they all start. All the happy storys that are in books. But this isn't a happy sory, nore is it a sad. This story is about a young girl. Her name was monday.~

"Monday! hurry or you'll be late for school," Miss Beth said as nice as she could. Yet Monday slowed down the second Miss Beth told her to speed up. Monday never did as she was told. When ever someone told her to do one thing she did the other.

Monday would tell herself, "Don't do it! if i do it everything will be the same! i don't want that!"

~you see Monday didn't always live with ms beth, but all that she can remeber of her past is her being beated in a dark dark room. Sometimes monday will have flash backs. all that she knows is she was a slave untill she was 10 years old, or at least thats what she was always told. In the end Monday knew nothing of her past~

"goodbye dear! have a nice day at school," said Miss Beth as Monday walked out the door.

~ But monday was not going to have a nice day infact she hated school. She never had a problem with the work but most the kids she knew from school hated her and would do anything to make her cry~

After walking a few blocks Monday stoped at the buss stop. She was sure to stay away from the other kids.

~There were many kids that hated Monday. The ones at her stop were no expansion~

"LOOK! ITS MONDAY!" came out of kellys mouth bit louder then it needed to be.

jack followed kelly by saying, "Hey Monday why don't you go back home?"

"Yah nobody here likes you! go kill yourself or something!" said abby kellys best friend.

~but Monday just ignored them. As the buss pulled up, Monday waited for the other kids to go on first. They would push her if she tried to go on ahead of someone~

"Hello Monday:) ," Grace greeted her with a smile.

"good day to you!," said Monday as she sat down next to her on the buss.

~even though most people hated monday, because people hated Grace as well they were bestfriends and the only friends the two of them had. After the buss Mondays day was like anyother she found hate mail in her locker and bugs at her desk.~

**_+Did you think you would get away with it you witch? is this what you wanted? where is it? where is mommys box? tell me now!+_**

"AHHHHHH!"Monday screamed as she woke up from her sleep in the middle of class. "Oh no everybodys looking at me, wh-what do i do know?" Monday thought to herself.

"Monday! was there something you wanted to say?" Miss. V asked Monday

"she's such a freak" said one girl. "I don't even think she's human said another.

~ After that Miss V sent Monday home with a letter. It read "Maddy (a.k.a Miss Beth) your child Monday has been having problems in class. She is making it hard for other kids. I am sending her home today and i hope you can fix the problem. From he teacher _Miss V" After reading this Miss Beth took Monday to her docter. He gave them a piece of paper and that was that Monday knew what was happening. She it on t.v. many times.~_

_"i'm not a retard Miss Beth!" said Monday on there way to the store._

_"No! oh no no no! i know youw not sweetie!"_

_"then why are you going to the store? if i'm not a retard then you don't need to buy me pills!"_

_~After that Miss Beth didn't say a word, but even if she did she was still set on buying those pills for Monday. As planed Miss Beth went to the store, picked up the pills, and made it home to watch her shows. when Monday saw the pills she knew right then that she could not stay here.~_


	2. Chapter 2

~At 1:00pm Monday left the house. She walked untill she was out of the city and then walked some more. She walked untill she came across a little shop. Monday looked at it for a few minutes which followed to her walking in. They had the strangest things for sall, for example, what seemed to be fairys in a bottle~

"Hello there miss! can i help you?" the shop kipper asked.

"Umm.. Yes may i ask where all this comes from?" Asked Monday

"Why yes!" the man said with a grin, "Everything in my shop come from the black marshes."

"the black marshes?" she asked him.

"thats right! infact i think i have something even i girl like you would love little miss!" he told her

~After saying that he picked up a book. The book read "poison"~

"Poison?" Monday asked, "what is it about?"

"why don't you find out?"

"Ok how much"

"for you, $10"

~But Monday didn't have enough money to waste on a book, yet she wanted it more then anything els~

"i don't have the money, i'll just leave"

~Monday walked untill she was out of site and she waited for the shop to close. If she couldn't by the book she would have to steal it.~

~After about 10pm the shop keeper left. When Monday was sure he was gone she ran to the shop. She didn't know why but she needed to see that book!~

**~SMASH!** went a window. Monday jumped in crabed the book and back before the alarm went off~

"got it!" Monday said as she was running away from the store.

~the next day Monday read most the time she was awake. Even though she didn't have a place to stay the forest gave her all the shelter she needed and all the shelter she could get for free.~

"WOW! this is amazing!" Monday said to herself, "To think a girl my age could do this! to think she saw these things!"

~Monday didn't know if the book was real but she wanted it to be. She wanted to she other lands meet different people and unlock mystery. If she could do what poison did then never agien could somene hurt her never agien could someone tell her what to do! She had convinced herself that she needed to do this~

"Well, first things first i need to find a place to cross from one world to the next," she said to herself

All of a suddun! She had an idea. If she wanted to find a way to another world she needed to go the way poison did. The first thing she needed to do was to find the black marshes. After all thats where poison began. She went to the only place she could to find how to get to the black marshes. The library


	3. Chapter 3

~but to get the money to find the black marshes Monday needed to find a job. Monday spotted a sign, it read "help wanted." This sign was hanging on the window of a candy shop~

"How hard could it be?" Monday thought to herself

~so she went in not knowing what was about to happen. The second she walked in she saw him! the man she took the book from!~

"Oh! hello little miss how are you? Its nice to see you agien!"

"h-h-ello," she said back

"i don't think i've given you my name yet i'm stan"

"i'm m-m-onday"

"Well how do you like it?"

"like what?"

"The Book!"

~right then Monday couldn't move she was so scared she nearly passed out~

"y-y-ou knew i-it w-"

"was you? well why wouldn't i? anway how do like it?"

"wait what what?"

"THE BOOK! HOW DO YOU LIKE THE BOOK! how far are you?"

"i-i read the whoole thing."

"Did you now? what a fast little girl!"

"Wait! i don't get it why aren't you mad?"

"oh well your here now aren't you? just give the book back that will fix things"

~Monday looked in her bag and pulled out the book~

"here," said Monday as she passed it to him.

"BROTHER! stop talking to that girl and help me!" said a man who looked just like stan

"ok" said stan

"WAIT!" Monday said a bit louder then she needed to "I want a Job here... I'm a really hard worker!"

"eh, a job? what makes you think we are looking for people?" said the stan look alike

"eh what? what about the help wanted sign!" said Monday

"Oh yes! Isaac remember you fired the waitress," stan told his brother.

"whats wrong with these two! they'er nothing alike but both so weird!" Monday thought to heself

"Oops! sorry girl i forgot about that!" Isaac explained to Monday, "sure you can work here you'll start tomorrow"

~and with that said Monday left the store. The next day when Monday came to work the store was full of people~

"as long as i keep the tips i should have the money in about a mounth!" Monday thought to herself.

"eh! there you are girl!" said Isaac, "well get to work oh and if you see any superstars tell me!"

"why would there be a superstar here?"

"well why not " asked isaac "Oh and check this out i have a whole box of pictures with me and super stars!"

~all of a suddun isaacs voice started to fade away from her untill she could no longer make out his voice~

+ "the box! i need to find it! I can't let her hurt people anymore. There it is! "MONDAY!" no! shes coming for me! i have to hide it! "MONDAY! MODAY+

"Monday? Monday?" said Isaac in a panic "Speak to me girl!"

"**I CAN'T LET HER HAVE IT!" **screamed Monday as she awoke on the floor from her flash back.

"girl! are you okey?" asked Isaac

"eh! yes i'm ok! i'm s-sorry that happens every now and agien" explained Monday

"Do you want to take the day off Monday?"

"what! I mean no i fine! i really need the mony"

"oh ok"

~after about about four weeks of work Monday left the little candy shop but not with out a hug from both brothers and a box of sweets~

"Now that i have the money i just need to find an airplain to take me to the black marshes and i can walk from there like poison did! i will do it!" Monday thought to herself.

~Once she found an airplain she bought her ticket and entered the plain. Now you must be asking yourself what about Miss beth? well to tell you the truth she couldn't care less as why speak she is thowing everything of mondays away. To Miss Beth Monday was just a girl that made it so she would get her $1500 a mounth. She hated being Mondays foster parent never doing as told and always in fights with the other kids, but its not like Monday ever cared for her either infact Monday's about to care for her much much lessonce she is in the black marshes~


	4. Chapter 4

~With the Black Marshes only 4 hours away now Monday couldn't help but ask herself if she was doing the right thing. What if she was lost and nobody could help her? What if somekind of beast ate her? and hat if the plain crashed? Monday was scared out of her mind! But she wasn't aout to let that keep her from doing what she wants to do!~

"I just need to sleep it off," she told herself, "Things will be better once i'm at the black marshes."

~And with that said Monday sliped into a deep sleep~

+"Mommy"

"yes Monday?"

"Who is this man? and why is he sleeping on the floor?"

"sweet heart this man came for mommys treasures, so mommy put him to sleep"

"do you mean the ones in your box mommy?"

"yes"

"I don't like that box mommy. Its very mean to me!"

"Thats why nobody must go near it"+

"But mommy why most you keep the box," Said Monday as she awoke when the plain landed.

"Agien? this didn't always happen to me, and whats in the box?" Monday thought to her self as she looked out the plain, "Why can't I remeber anything? and why did Miss Beth tell me I used to be a slave to very rich man? This doesn't add up! could it be she told me a lie? She said I never knew my mother, but if that was a lie this wouldn't be the first time! She used to always act like i wasn't even worth the truth!" Monday thought to herself.

~Once Monday realized the plain had stoped she joined the others as they were getting of. She felt like she was on a school buss agien, but she liked the plain more. At least on the plain she wasn't pushed and mocked be her fellow men. Even so Monday couldn't help but to feel home sick. She had no clue what would happen to here. She knew it would have been much more safe to have stayed home witth Miss Beth but as if she cared for her. If anything the two things she missed the most were her friend Grace and how familiar everything was. Now it was like she was lost, but sometimes to find the right way you need to get lost every now and agien.~

"Lets see umm.. where do i start?" Monday asked herself

"YO! Freakday! is that you?" said a boy Monday _automatekly recognized from one of her classes. She didn't mind him infact she remembers he was much nicer then the other kids. Even though he called her Freakday he asked Monday if it was ok with her. She never cared though._

_"Oh! Jackson! hello," Monday replied._

_"Its nice to see you!" he said with joy, "I didn't think i'd see anyone I knew here!"_

_"yah me too, but why are you here Jackson?"_

_"Oh! I'm here to stay with my aunt for the week."_

_"Your aunt? Whats here name?"_

_"Her name's Azalea, she's my dads half sister."_

_" A-A-Azalea! the Azalea? the one the fairys took away!"_

_"what are you talking about Freakday?"_

_"uh. . . Nothing! nevermind! Can I meet your aunt?"_

_~Jackson didn't say anything at fist just looked at her~_

_"Why do you want to meet her? and where's Miss Beth?"_

_"I left her!"_

_"You what?"_

_"I ran away so I can find far away lands! and so i won't be looked at like a retard!"_

_"BUT"_

_"Look Jackson!" Monday interrupted, "If I meet your aunt i'll tell you more latter but I need to speak with here!"_

_"Umm ok. Just let me ask my mom if you can come along. Stay here."_

_"No!" Monday said, "I will come with you"_

_"Fine if you must!"_

_~Once Jacksons mother told them it was ok with her they began the drive to here house. Jackson told his mother Monday was a girl who lived in the black marshes and needed a ride there. Monday could hardly beleave she was about to meet Poisons little sister! She is the whole reason that Poison left her home and did all those great things! To tell the truth /jacksin was happy that Monday was coming along with him. The two of them didn't know it but they were about to grow much much closer.~_


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Monday was it? oh do you know my son?" Jackson's mother asked.

"I got to know her last time I spent time with aunt Azalea mom," Jackson explained.

"Oh I see! So where are your parents Monday?" Jackson's mother asked.

"Well you see i-its hard to talk about them after. . . " Monday said

"They died mom," Jackson told his mother

"Oh I see. . I am so sorry! who are your staying with?" his asked

"Mom! she's very traumatized about the whole thing! I don't think she can take anymore!" Jackson

"Oh I see sorry Monday," his mother apologized.

"Oh no! its fine," Monday told her

"No its not I'll just stop talking! sorry Monday,"

~For the rest of the drive none of them talked to one another, but after that would you? I know I wouldn't! Well back to he story. Monday was amazed when she looked out the window and saw the Black Marshes. Everything was prefect! From the smell right down to the bugs. It was everything Monday thought it would be. For one in a long time, Monday was able to take her mind of the things that bothered her. For now her mind was set on what she was going to do after that day~

"OK here we are," Jackson told her.

"Ok! Jackson sweet heart! I will pick you up in a week!" his mother told him.

"well Freakday this is it, now tell me we your here!," He commanded.

~With a deep breath Monday told him about the pills and how she felt like she had to leave. That was followed by her explaining the book to him and finally how she got the mondey to come this far.~

"So your trying to tell me anut Azeala was kidnaped by fairys, her sister went looking for her, her sister killed a witch, she found the fairy king, she stole a tagger, and somehow in the end became god?" he asked Monday

"I'm happy you understand!" she said to him with a cheerful voice.

"I bet you $10 that that whole thing never happened," he told her

"That's great Jackson! I could use the money"

"oh whatever! I know this is all just some story!"

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out!"

~And as Monday expected Jackson did give her the $10. Azalea acted like she didn't know what Monday was talking about at first, but when Monday asked about her older sister she told them everything. When Monday told Azalea she wanted to do what her sister did and would like it if Azalea would come along her answer was quick.~

"No!" she said to Monday, "There is no way I will let you do that!"

"well why not?" Monday asked

"Yeah it sounds cool!" Jackson told his aunt

"You kids could die if you do something like that!" Azeala explained, "I spent so many years looking for my sister! and I'll be damned if i let the same thing happen to one of you!"

"But poison didn't die aunt Azalea!," Jackson tried to explain.

"Jackson! I won't have anymore of this! When your mother comes back for you in a week I want Monday to go back home with you!" Azalea comannaded them, "This is the last time I want to talk about this you two!"

"no. . . NO WAY! ! !" Monday yelled as she stormed out of the room, soon to be followed by Jackson.

~This was not what Monday thought would happen at all! She was heart broken. How could the sister of poison not want to see where she went? How could she just say no to going? How could Monday go now?~

"Hey! Freakday! wait up!," Jackson yelled as he ran after her, "Its OK."

"OK? OK! I came all this way just to be taking back? I should have known something like this would happen! I feel so stupid!"

"No! I mean its going to be OK! I want to help you Monday!"

"Help me? why would you help me?"

"Hey! if those places that you said Poison went to are real hell! I want to go! and to tell you the truth I would much rather go with you the stay with my dear aunt."

"Really?" Monday said with a hopeful smile

"yeah! lets leave tonight Freakday!"

"Yeah!" Monday said with agreement.

~With that said the began to plan~


End file.
